The Mortality Of The Immortal
by Gevaudan
Summary: Legolas is poisoned. His dark foe must be vanquished...Now Complete!!! Last two chapters have been revised! Please R+R
1. Reunions

The Mortality Of the Immortals  
By Gevaudan.  
  
Rating: PG  
No Mary Sue, I promise. And I know this is REALLY short but please give me some feedback. I'm really new to Lord of The Rings and although I have read he trilogy I've only just finished it and I'm liable to make many mistakes. Eventually. The story will be about what the fellowship think and feel when the immortal one is poisoned and has to cope with the concepts of his own mortality. It is set three years after the Return Of The King.  
  
Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor strode along the battlements of Minas Tirith in the morning sun. Peering out to the expanse of land before him he saw the dark blur of a rider. He raised his arm in greeting feeling sure he knew who the visitor was. In confirmation of this thought an arm was raised in recognition.  
  
Gimli leaned forward to speak to the elf in front of him.   
'What is it Legolas?'   
Legolas in response urged Arod faster over the plains.  
'Aragorn is waiting for us.' He replied.  
'Where is he?' asked Gimli expecting to see his friend on the plains, momentarily forgetting the exceptional eyesight of his elven friend.  
Legolas' lips curled in a small smile.   
'He is on the battlements Gimli. He is coming down the stairs. I think he comes to meet us.'  
The grand gates of Minas Tirith rose to greet the two riders slowly swinging open to reveal Aragorn smiling broadly at their arrival.  
Legolas gracefully sprang of the back of Arod and turned to assist Gimli.Then he returned to Aragorn.  
'How are you my friend?' He asked him in elvish.  
'Well. As you appear after your long break. You are a hard man to track down.' Aragorn replied in kind. 'Though once I got the message to you, you appeared to appear very quickly.' He switched into common tongue for the benefit of Gimli.  
'We were with the Rohan. In fact we were on our way here anyway. We just took the short route.'  
'Well I'm not complaining. Gimli how did you enjoy your trip?' He asked turning to the dwarf son of Gloin.  
'I think Legolas had to stop at every tree in Middle Earth. But we returned to Lothlorien to see the Lady Galandriel and Hobbiton.'  
'I thought Galadriel had left?'  
'She had. But we travelled there first and saw her before her departure.' replied Gimli, thinking sadly of the Elven Queen's beauty.  
'How are the halflings?' Aragorn asked sensing the gloom of his friend.   
Gimli smiled and Legolas' clear blue eyes sparkled in amusment.   
'Samwise has settled with Rosie and they now have a daughter, Merry and Pippin are causing more havoc now than they did three years ago.'  
Aragorn smiled at the thought.  
'Why is it I am not surprised?'   
  
Together the companions walked towards the palace where they were itercepted by the Lady Arwen.  
'You have returned to us then?' She asked them with a smile.  
The cmpanions nodded.   
'Yes.' replied Gimli, 'Although Aragorn is yet to tell us why.'  
Aragorn nodded slowly.   
'I apologise. After calling you hear at such speed I should at least explain why. We have been 'visited'by many rebel groups wishing to restore power to Sauron and Sarumon. I brought you here in the hope that you could help us find them. They have killed several of my men and there deaths must be avenged.'  
  
Gimli and Legolas nodded together. They would do whatever possible to maintain the freedom of Middle-Earth, even to the sacrifice of their own lives.   
  
******  
  
Loved it? hated it? Let me know. Oh and for future reference, could you poison an Elf?It's kind of the main premise of my story but I don't want you all to flame me. I'm such a coward. 


	2. Threats

The Mortality of The Immortals - Part Two  
  
****  
Wow. First of all I just want to thank all of you who reviewed chapter one. Just to reassure a couple of people who seemed a bit worried :-  
I will not kill Legolas. Promise. He's my favourite character. No death to Legolas. that would be bad.  
no slash. I have nothing against it but I'm 15. (16 in 4 days!) and my daddy reads what I write :-).  
  
I've never had this many reviews. it's great. Oh I'm such a big kid. Anyway you're not here to hear my babble so on with the story :-)  
  
******  
  
Legolas queried Aragorn.  
'Sauron is dead. Sarumon went to Hobbiton but I am sure they left him. He could be dead for all we know. I certainly have heard no rumours of him on my travels. How is it these people are supporting them?'  
'We aren't sure. These people appear to be fanatics convinced that the death of Sauron was a hoax. They seem convinced that he will return to lead them to a great victory.'  
'Then we must convince them otherwise,' Gimli rumbled in his characteristic low voice. Legolas nodded in agreement.   
Aragorn smiled at their willingness to assist them.  
'If I did not know better I would say you two were becoming slightly bored of your life of leisure.'  
Gimli laughed and if anything Legolas looked slightly embarrassed.   
'Not bored. Really. Just looking for some excitement.' he clarified with a small smile. 'I fear my aim will be lost if I do not test it.'  
Aragorn laughed. 'There are chambers waiting for you. Go and clean up. I will meet you at dinner and we can talk some more.'  
  
Legolas left with a small smile playing about his features. Aragron looked well and kingship suited him. He looked slightly older than he had three years ago but he did not share the longevity of the elves. The Kingship of Gondor suited him well and he seemed unimaginably happy with his beautiful wife Arwen. He smiled.  
  
Aragorn watched his tall Elven friend depart with a smile. Although the years since they first met, long before the formation of the Fellowship had told on him it was not so with his friend. If anything the removal of worry about his eyes made the Elf look younger and much happier. He only hoped that what he had to tell him would not cause the worry to return to the same extent.  
  
Later that evening the three friends met again for dinner. As Gimli departed early for rest Aragorn called Legolas to him.  
'I have something I feel you should know Legolas.'  
'What is it Aragorn?' the Elf asked hearing the worry in his tone.  
'Your father sent a messenger here not long ago. The messenger never arrived. He was found dead with a message pinned to his chest.'  
'Dead?' Legolas was stunned. the death of an Elf was something he had to deal with very rarely. 'How?'  
'It appears he was poisoned. I'm sorry Legolas.' Legolas' eyes went cold and hard and his voice dropped.  
'What did the message say?'  
Aragorn took a deep breath.  
'It said, 'May the Elf of the Fellowship beware. For this fate awaits him,' I do not know why they target you Legolas.'  
Legolas' face was blank.  
'They will target us all,' he said slowly, 'I am merely the first.'  
Slowly he walked away from Aragorn, his thoughts whirling. Whoever had slain the messenger of his father would have to pay for their crime.  
  
*******  
Sorry this is short. I will write a longer chapter over the weekend but I was desperate to get a bit further. my muse is driving me mad!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, please keep it up! 


	3. An Arrow In The Dark

Wow again. Really! I have NEVER had so many reviews. Not even the reviews for all my stories put together! Thanks as well for all the 'happy birthday's I'm getting really excited.   
I hope you enjoyed the last chapter but apologies for the shortness. My lunch break was running out so I finished quick so I could get something to eat. (I'd started typing 'ham' instead of 'have' so I was getting hungry....then I missed lunch waiting for it to upload. Never mind. I annoyed all the teachers by eating my lunch outside the staff room windows later on! :o))   
Thank you all for answering my question on the poisonability of an elf. That definitely shaped how this chapter came out. Oh and the last one. If my elf names aren't elvish enough send me some suggestions...I'm no good with names. Anyway I'll go away now and let you read Chapter Three since I'm guessing that's what you came here to do.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas stormed down the corridor fire smouldering in his deep blue eyes. He ignored the entreaties of Aragorn to wait and went out on to the battlements. He looked over the peaceful surroundings and thought about the messenger that Thranduil his father would have sent. When he and Gimli had returned to Mirkwood six months ago, his father had mentioned the possibility of sending an envoy to the city of Minas Tirith. Legolas had immediately recommended the perfect elf for the job.  
His name was Gilgolas. He was as wild and as adventurous as Legolas and together as children they had wreaked havoc on Mirkwood and the surrounding areas. Legolas had known Gilgolas for as long as he could remember and in all that time they had been as close as brothers. Legolas had recommended him for the job, looking forward to the possibility of seeing his friend more often. Thranduil had agreed.  
'Aramantae*, Gilgolas,' he said softly, his eyes clouded with grief.   
He looked out seeing on the horizon the smudge of darkness that was the wood of Fangorn. He wondered if Gilgolas had seen the wondrous trees before he had passed on.  
  
A group of men were riding towards the city from the direction of Mordor. Legolas focussed on them trying to see who was out there at such a late time of night. As they came closer he saw on their clothes the white 'S' rune that Sarumon used to mark his troops of Uruk-Hai before battle*2. He gathered that the warriors must be of the troops of the cult which Aragorn had told him of. Noting their small numbers Legolas ran to the stables picking up his quiver and bow from the armoury as he passed. He leapt onto Arod thankful that no saddle and bridle was needed.   
'Noro lim Arod, 'he urged him, 'noro lim.' *3  
Arod heard the urgency in his master's voice and flew across the plains to meet the warriors that approached.   
  
Arod slowed s the group became close. They were not Orcs or Uruk-Hai but men in similar armour. The lead rider stepped forward to address Legolas.  
'Elf, I come in the name of Sauron and Sarumon.' He paused as though expecting shock or surprise from the calm Elf before him.   
'Sauron is dead,' Legolas stated flatly.  
'Blasphemy!' the riders yelled as one drawing their swords.  
Faster than the eye's of men could follow Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow and drew back the string. Seeing this new threat the men set upon him as one, their leader falling as Legolas released his bow. The remaining nine were close about him and Legolas pulled his sword from it's sheath the only thought occupying his mind was that these were of the cult which had been responsible for the death of his friend.  
He fell into the graceful movements of Elven fighting slicing and cutting as the men set upon him. Then men set upon him from all sides but they were no match for an Elven warrior, especially one of such skill as Legolas. Eight more men fell beneath his blade and soon only one man remain.  
'Go back to your masters.' Legolas instructed him harshly. 'Tell them that Minas Tirith shall not fall to their power and the deaths they are responsible for shall be avenged.'  
The man snarled and charged the Elf. Almost lazily Legolas fitted and arrow and felled the man.  
'Very well,' he said, 'I shall deliver the message myself.'  
Legolas saw the carnage of the, rather one sided battle, and looked around for the trail the men had left. Despite the encroaching darkness his keen eyes found it easily and he made a mental note of its position so that he could return in the light of day with Aragorn and Gimli. The he mounted Arod preparing to return to Minas Tirith.   
  
'Master Elf, do not move.'  
A harsh voice came out of nowhere stopping Legolas in his tracks. Slowly he scanned the area, moving as little as possible hoping to spot the speaker.  
'you may deliver your message to me now.' A torch flared and Legolas could at last see the face of his attacker more easily. He gasped. Instead of a man like he had expected, Legolas saw a ruined and twisted face, horribly scarred, but still, most definitely, an Elf like himself.   
His eyes widened. Only once had he heard of such an Elf. When Sauron had taken the Elves, maiming them until they became Orcs, one Elf had been left alone, forced to stay in the dark for centuries watching the cruelties Sauron inflicted on his people until bit by bit his mind became dark and twisted.  
Legolas never knew what had become of this Elf and assumed that he had died or was a myth passed down through time.   
'I see you know who I am.' The dark Elf commented, 'that is good. I will not have to waste time explaining myself to you. I am coming to exact revenge or your kind. Killing you slowly as I was left to die by your people. I was responsible for the death of the Elven messenger but you shall be a far more suitable demonstration. Legolas son of Thranduil and one of the Nine Walkers. Yes, you shall suit my purpose most admirably. The messenger took three days to die. I wonder whether you have the strength to last longer.'  
  
***  
  
Aragorn knocked loudly on the door of Gimli's chambers. The dwarf answered quickly mumbling about it being past the hour for visitors.  
'I apologise Gimli but I am searching for Legolas.'  
'He is not here. In fact I have not seen him all evening.'  
Aragorn looked troubled.   
'Nor have I. I was forced to impart some bad news to him and I have not seen him since. Nor it seems has anyone else. I only hope he has not done anything foolish. Come Gimli we will go to the stables and see if we can find his steed.'  
  
A short while later they discovered that Arod was gone.  
'Oh Legolas,' Aragorn sighed, 'Why were you so foolish?'  
Quickly he tacked up Hasufel, his grey Rohan horse and assisted Gimli up in front of him. Gimli held a lamp and it was not long before the keen eyes of Aragorn picked up Legolas' trail. Quickly they set off into the unknown.  
  
***   
Legolas saw the dark Elf reaching for his bow and reached for his quickly. He drew back the string aware his opponent was at the point of releasing his. As he was about to release the string he saw the arrow spiralling towards him. It slammed into his should and his bow flew up as he fell the arrow flying harmlessly above his enemy. The last thing he heard as he hit the ground was the insane laughter of the dark Elf as he fled.  
  
  
  
  
  
* I couldn't hear exactly what Legolas said in his lament for Gandalf but that's as close as I can remember and so if anyone knows what it really is please let me know.  
*2. I know in the film they all have the white handprints but I'm almost 100% positive that in the books it's a rune instead. I may be wrong. I have a poor head for details. Again if anyone knows for sure drop me a line.   
*3. Pretty certain that this amounts to 'Get a move on!'(in a direct Yorkshire translation! :o)) in the Elven tongue or 'Ride hard,' ( the more accurate translation) . Glorfindel said it to his horse and if he can do it then so can Legolas =P. If I'm wrong let me know.   
  
Last Thing... I need a name for the dark Elf. If anyone can think of one I would gladly appreciate all suggestions. I'd probably give him a name that meant Happy Elf or something. If you can help...Thanks!! 


	4. An Elf Alone

Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I meant to but then it was my birthday and I ran out of time and I've been really busy. So I'm writing this in my lunchbreak and there's going to be loads of typing mistakes because I can't stand these keyboards.   
  
I just want to thank all of you who suggested Elf names for me. My Elf will not be called 'Happy!' :o). Anyway thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy Part four!  
  
  
***  
  
Hasufel swiftly carried Aragorn and Gimli through the darkness on the trail of Legolas and Arod. Aragorn peered intently ahead trying to use all his skills as a Ranger to track his Elven friends. After long minutes had passed Hasufel slowed and whinnied into the darkness. After a moment and answering whinny came form out of the dark.  
'That is Arod,'stated Gimli.  
'Are you sure? This could be a trap. We do not know what has happened to Legolas.'  
'we do not know that anything has happened to Legolas,' the dwarf countered, 'i have spent the last three years with Arod, I know his voice as well as I know the voice of the Elf who rides him.'  
  
Gimli passed his latern forward to Aragon who liftd it high. The scenes of a battle were evident. Bodies of men were strewn over the ground pierced by familiar Elven arrows. they wore the armour of the Uruk-Hai and the King immediately recognised their garb as that of the cultists who had attacked Minas Tirith. As he turned Aragorn spotted the chesnut mount Legolas favoured noting that he was nuzzling a dark shape on the ground. Swiftly Aragorn dismounted and crossed to the steed.   
'Easy Arod,' he soothed the horse, softly stroking his neck. Arod whinnied again and returned his attention to the bundle on the ground.  
Aragorn looked down and gasped in sorrow and fear. Crumpled on the ground was the slender form of Legolas. His icy blue eyes were open but unseeing and his face was frozen in a mask of horror. Hastily Aragorn pushed Arod out of the way and called Gimli to his side. Gimli strode over to him expecting to find a still alive cultist. Horrified he gazed down at his best friend.  
'Is he...?'  
Aragorn brushed his fingers lightly under the jawline of his Elven friend. After a few moments his felt the quickly, light, brush of a pulse against his fingers.  
'He is alive Gimli, but I do not know what has caused this in him.'  
'....arrow....' the voice was hoarse and rasping, struggling to form the words he needed to say.  
'Legolas?'  
'...arrow.....poisoned....' the Elf gasped.  
'When? Who by? why?' Gimli fired off questions to his stricken friend.  
'.....Duredhel.....have....three.....days.....before....' The elf fell silent.   
  
Aragorn picked up his friend and laid him in front of him on the back of Hasufel.   
'Gimli?' He turned to the dwarf.  
'I will bring back Arod. Our Elven friend would never forgive me if he were allowed to wander.'  
  
Gimli called in Elvish to the horse who immediately walked to him. Aragorn looked amazed.  
'Three years, Aragorn. Even I can pick up some Elvish in three years. Now make haste to Lady Arwen. i will see you there.'  
  
Aragorn urged Hasufel into a gallop praying he was not too late.  
  
  
***  
Short I know. But I'm writing this as I get ideas. Please R+R. 


	5. The Darkness Is Coming

c Rightyho then. On with Part Four. Haven't got any gems of wisdom to impart to you since I only finished Part 4 six hours ago. But the Muse will not shut up. As alwys thanks for the reviews. I'm very happy that you all like it. I was tempted npt tp write this to see if 'Little Rat' wrote more fic but I want to start chapter sdix./ This might seem a bit long winded but I thought it would be better than saying. 'Three days later all was well...' or something because life here or in Middle Earth don't work like that! :o)  
  
Oh also I realised I hadn't disclaimed the previous stuff. None of the characters are mine except Duredhel and the maid who will make her entrance shortly, appear for all of thirty seconds and then vanish. Never to be seen by mankind (or elfkind, or dwarf, or ent, or orc or...I'm pretty sure you get my drift) anyway... I'm not making any money. At all. From anything. I don't have a job. Boohoo. :o( So you can try to sue but I'd cry. :'o( for I am what is commonly known as...  
... a wuss. Sorry.  
  
***   
Gimli hurried over the expanse of land before him on foot refusing, as ever, to mount a horse unless Legolas was firmly in control.  
'Noro lim,' he said falteringly hoping the horse would understand, obligingly Arod picked up his pace causing Gimli to smile slightly. The night was still dark but was rising and the city walls of Minas Tirith were coming visible to the dwarf. He began to walk quicker hoping to return to the city only shortly after Aragorn. He hoped fervently that he had arrived safely with his cargo. Legolas had looked so ashen and motionless that Gimli feared greatly for his life. For although he knew the Elf was immortal, that he could recover from injuries and maladies that would have killed lesser men, the rasped words he had spoken chilled the dwarf to the bone.  
  
***   
Aragorn rode directly to the palace entrance and dismounted, thrusting Hasufel's reigns to the nearest guard before gently lifting his Elven friend from the horse's back taking care not to disturb the arrow which still protruded from his shoulder. Aragorn could feel the heat radiating from his friend who normally felt so cold to the touch of man. Still the familiar blue eyes were open and vacant. Aragorn hurried towards Legolas' chambers hoping Arwen would arrive quicker than she would have if they were at the Healing Halls. A maid passed and Aragorn called to her.  
'My Lord?'   
'Go to the Lady Arwen at once. Ask her to meet me at Legolas' chambers immediately.'  
The maid nodded.  
'Should I explain why my Lord?' she asked hesitantly her eyes straying to the wounded man in the King's arms.   
'Tell her that Duredhel has come again and that the Elf Legolas has fallen. Go swiftly now, for there may not be much time.'  
The maid hurried away and Aragorn returned his attention to his burden. The unblinking eyes seemed to be watching him.  
'Legolas?' he spoke softly, hopeful the elf would hear him and awaken. He received no response and sighing opened the doors to the chamber of the Elf. Gently he laid Legolas on the bed. Slowly the blue eyes closed and then opened again.  
'Legolas?'  
the eyes blinked again.  
'...Aragorn...' the voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Arwen entered the room swiftly. Her keen gaze took in the room and fell on the fallen Elf. His appearance was more terrible than she had expected. His pale face was drawn and bloodless looking almost translucent in the candlelight. Sweat shined on his brow and his usual gleaming blond hair which reminded her so much of spun gold was limp, dirtied and unkempt. Most shocking was the arrow shaft which deeply penetrated his shoulder, blood had dried around it holding it upright as a trophy of their enemy. She crossed the room silently and took the Elf's hand, surprised to see eyes flick towards her in recognition,  
'...Arwen...'  
'Legolas? Who carried out this deed?' She asked in the flowing tongue of the elves.  
A looked of fear crossed the Elf's eyes.   
'...Arwen...Duredhel...returned...darkness....is...is....coming...'he lapsed once more into silence but his eyes were trained onto her face.  
  
Gently she released his hand and moved to inspect his injury, grimacing as she heard a hiss of indrawn breath.  
'Have you a knife?' she asked of her husband. He removed a small dirk from within his boot and passed it to her. Carefully she cut away the soiled cloth revealing angry red lines running away from the wound forming a red web across his chest.   
'The arrow is poisoned. It must be removed.'   
'Yes.' Agreed Aragorn, 'That is what Legolas said. He also said three days.'  
The hoarse voice spoke again.  
'...yes...Gilgolas...three...days...before...he died.'  
Arwen nodded reassuringly to him though it was belied by the tears in her eyes.  
'Have no fear Legolas, we will send for my father immediately.'  
At this Aragorn gestured his wife into a corner.  
'We will never get a messenger to Rivendell in three days, much less bring back your father.'  
She nodded.  
'If my father were at Rivendell that would be the case. But he is not. He visits Rohan now, on his way between Lothlorien and Minas Tirith. He sent a messenger this morning notifying me of his impending visit.'  
'I will send a messenger immediately.'  
'No Aragorn, I will go on Arod, I am a good rider and Arod is young and strong.'  
Aragorn was about to protest but he was beaten.  
'....no...after elves....arwen....they...would kill....you...'  
'He is right. I will take Hasufel. I will not be long.'  
Arewn bowed her head in acceptance. Aragorn held her close.   
'Take care of him Arwen. Don't let him leave us.'  
Aragorn left.  
  
In the corridor Gimli stood outside the door only to be greeted by a hurrying Aragorn.   
'He is in there Gimli. I will see you soon.'   
Aragorn left in the direction of the stable.  
  
Gimli entered Legolas' chamber, relieved to see the Elf's head turn slightly at the sound.  
'...Gimli...Arod?'  
'Typical, Master Elf. More concerned for the horse than for me.'  
'..you...walked in...he didn't....' A small pain-filled smile crossed his face.  
'Arod is fine. He is in the stables. I brought him back for you since you leave your possessions lying around. Speaking of which...' Gimli laid a bow by the bed, 'I believe that is yours.'  
'You...rode?' Legolas was amazed.   
'No I did not ride. I walked. He followed. It was a long walk. Next time make sure I have a ride as well.'  
Legolas nodded slightly.   
Arwen spoke up,  
'Gimli please go to the Healing Hall and fetch some kingsfoil. It will slow the poison' I hope. I will try to remove the arrow.'  
Gimli hesitated.  
'Go Gimli.' She said softly as Legolas' eyes became vacant once more. I will care for him.'  
  
***  
  
See it was long winded. It'll get better. when I decide what'll happen next. Please R+R! 


	6. Help arrives

Rightyo. I'm writing this pretty slowly because I have a lot of schoolwork to do. The dreaded GCSE's are upon me..... (I'd rather face a Balrog than 11 exams personally but...) :o) I'm kinda tired right now because I was up til 3:00am the other night listening to the LOTR soundtrack and talking about same.... (Birthday sleepover!) Oh and speaking of GCSE's I get to do an English essay on the ambiguity of Gollum which should be kinda cool. (I get to write fic and look and websites and claim it's all in the interests of research) ;o) So thanks Tolkien. I might get a good grade thanks to you....  
Just also want to publicly apologize to my friend Sophie for frequently asking her 'Have you finished Return Of The King?' and then hopping round going 'Hurry up. HURRY UP!' or 'I want to talk to someone about the ending...oh, that kinda surprised me...drat I can't tell you!' :-P Sorry. But you have to finish it Sophie!  
  
Characters aren't mine 'cept Gilgolas, Duredhel and. . . no I think that's it.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews as well. :o) Oh I is a happy bunny.  
Will get on. Have got writers block. Is starting to show.  
  
****   
  
Aragorn urged Hasufel across the country at a pace he had never before thought a horse capable of achieving. Hasufel seemed to sense the urgency of his mission and ran like the wind to Edoras the city of the Rohan. On arriving Aragorn insisted on being taken immediately to see the Elf- Lord Elrond. His father in law and one of the greatest Elven healers of the age.   
  
'Lord Elrond I have come to ask for your assistance.'  
'Lord Aragorn? In what way can I help you?'  
'A resistance group, loyal still to Sauron and Saruman have shot Legolas and he has been poisoned.'  
'He is an Elf. He should heal quickly should he not?'  
'One Elf, Gilgolas of Mirkwood has already fallen to the poison within three days. We fear the same may happen to Legolas if you cannot help him.'  
'When did this happen Aragorn?'   
'Some thirty hours ago, my Lord.'  
Elrond looked concerned then nodded shortly.   
'I will come.'  
Aragorn nodded then paused,  
'Lord Elrond you should know, Legolas believes that Duredhel was the perpetrator of the attack.'  
'Impossible,' the Elf Lord said shortly, 'Duredhel is a myth. Legolas has been poisoned, he is only saying what he thinks he saw.'  
'Nonetheless Lord Elrond, he was very insistent, and lucid enough to inform us on the speed of the poison. I would not dismiss his thoughts so lightly, strange deeds have come to pass recently, there is no telling whether this may be another.'  
  
Theoden lent them speedy horses and soon the were on there way back to Minas Tirith. Hasufel was left behind resting after his long trek and Aragorn hoped to be able to retrieve him soon.  
  
***   
  
From a distant hilltop a dark figure watched.   
'So you believe me to be a myth Lord Elrond. I wonder, will you feel differently when your daughter lays dying?'  
  
***  
  
Legolas lay watching his dwarf friend who slept in the chair at the corner of his room. Arwen had removed the arrow from Legolas' shoulder and although he still felt terrible he was feeling slightly better than he had previously. He cleared his throat weakly and Gimli's eyes snapped open.   
'Master Elf! You are awake,' he crossed the room quickly and sat beside Legolas who nodded weakly.  
'Yes. Although I did not mean to wake you.' Legolas' eyelids fluttered, the effort to speak a full sentence was great.  
'Nonsense, I was not asleep, merely resting my eyes. How do you feel?'  
Legolas smiled slightly and his friend's claim.   
'Do you always...snore...when you are 'resting...your eyes'?'  
Gimli laughed loudly, then quietened as he saw his friend wince at the noise.  
'Where...is Arwen?'  
'She has gone to rest. She will come soon. Aragorn has gone to Edoras to find Elrond so that he may come to help you.'  
'Good...' Legolas felt his mind drifting towards sleep'...don't want...to die...yet...'  
'No Legolas. We do not wish you to die either. There are still many trees' in Middle Earth.'  
Gimli saw his friend had fallen asleep.  
'and I would gladly visit each and every one if it meant you were well once more.'  
Gimli turned away. He did not see the Elf's bloodless lips curve into a smile but he heard the soft voice.  
'To that...I will...hold you...Master Dwarf.'  
  
***  
  
Aragorn and Elrond rode swiftly into the city and hurried to the palace and to the chambers of Legolas the Elf. Aragorn hoped fervently that his friend still drew breath. He couldn't imagine life without the friendship with the quiet but ever reliable elf. Though the fellowship had been dissolved he still felt a strong kinship with the members especially Legolas that he had known for so many long years.  
He remembered that it was Legolas who had leapt to his defence at the council of Elrond and he was thankful.   
  
They entered the chambers and Elrond immediately sent out Aragorn, Gimli and Arwen.  
'I will be several hours, though I will tell you now it does not bode well for your friend.'  
They nodded solemnly and Arwen led them to the Meeting Room to wait.   
  
***   
  
Elrond looked at Legolas sorrowfully although survival looked unlikely Elrond refused to be defeated. He set to work.  
  
***   
  
The three companions sat worriedly together.  
'How was he?' asked Aragorn.  
'I removed the arrow from his shoulder,' Arwen answered, 'after that he seemed better but I am under no illusion, if my father cannot help him he will die.'  
Gimli explained about the exchange he had had with Legolas earlier.  
'I am not surprised he worries,' said Arwen. Normally death is reserved as a choice an Elf makes themselves,' here she squeezed Aragorn's hand, 'Legolas feels powerless he is going to die through someone else's will, not his own. It is hard for him. You can see it in his eyes.'  
  
They nodded and went back to waiting in silence. Gimli paced the room.  
'Who is Duredhel?' he asked shortly.  
'Durhedel,' Arwen began, 'Is really an Elven myth. It is believed he was one of the Elves tortured by Morgoth to form the Orcs. Legend has it that one Elf was not tortured but forced to watch his kind suffer that fate. The name we gave him was Duredhel or Dark Elf. It is said that he seeks to avenged himself by killing the Elves.'  
'Could this be the true Duredhel?'  
'I do not know Gimli. But I believe it to be entirely possible.'  
They waited and paced some more.  
  
***   
  
Twelve long hours passed,  
'It has been over three days now,' commented Aragorn. Elrond entered the room, at that moment his expression tired and almost disbelieving. Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli immediately thought the worst. A tear slid down Arwen's face unchecked and Gimli and Aragorn's eyes glistened. There head bowed and they did not see Elrond offer his arm to someone behind the door. Then slowly they all looked up as slowly and stiffly a tired, pale but undeniably alive Legolas walked into the room to meet them. 


	7. A Helping Hand

My apolgies but this chapter is very short. It is at the request of some people not least Anna Rousseau a h/c chapter. Just to warn you in advance. I would love feedback for this chapter as generally I am quite poor at h/c I make it too brief or to dull. I found this really hard to write because how do you phrase the idea of a warrior becoming suddenly afraid over his possible mortality without making him sound too cowardly? Please put any suggestions you may have in your reviews or email me at gevaudan@another.com which ever you prefer.   
Well I think I've probably babbled enough. Oh I'm currently updating some of the previous chapters it was pointed out to me that sometimes my language was a bit jarring. I may well put them up soon if anyone's interested. I have some new LOTR fic up 'Legolas's things to do list' and 'Boromir's things to do list'. Check them out for some light relief if the mood takes you. Thanks as always.  
  
PS. They still (except Duredhel) ain't mine.   
***   
  
Elrond, Arwen and Gimli soon retired to bed, relieved that Legolas was well once more. He and Aragorn remained to talk for a while, promising Elrond that it would not be long before they headed in the same direction.  
Aragorn looked over his friend in concern.  
'How are you Legolas?'   
'You have asked me that before, 'Legolas pointed out with a smile, 'and I have told you that I am in good health.'  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows at the statement so obviously contradicted in the Elf's terrible appearance.   
'That is not what I meant Legolas and I am sure that you know that.'  
'I am well Aragorn. I am healing and Lord Elrond believes I should be well by the end of the month. There is no reason that you should be concerned.'  
Legolas looked at his knees knowing that Aragorn knew that it was a lie.  
'We don't have to talk about this,' Aragorn told him gently, 'but if you want to then I will always listen.'  
Legolas nodded. He paused for a long moment before trying to put into words what he felt in his heart.  
'I was,' Legolas paused again, not wishing to appear weak in the eyes of one of his closest friends. He then realised that if Aragorn was the friend he considered him he would understand. He tried again, thinking how surprising it was that he, a usually eloquent Elf, was lost for words.  
'When I was ailing due to the poison, I wasn't angry, like I am now. It did not occur to me that one of the things I had always taken for granted as a personal choice had been taken away from me. I was aware on some level of that, yet it was not what dominated my thoughts.'  
Aragorn nodded, encouraging his friend to bring out into the open what was so obviously troubling him.  
'I do not consider myself cowardly,' Legolas continued, 'I have stood unafraid when faced with many foes in battle. Yet when I was faced with my own mortality I was so terribly afraid, Aragorn. Now I cannot get that thought out of my mind. Me and my kindred are immortal and because of this I expected it to be my fate that, if I survived the War of The Ring, I would live on and go to see the Grey Havens. Now that future seems less certain. What if we stand in one battle once more and these thoughts consume me? I will be a danger to you all,' a pause, then quieter. 'I would never forgive myself if I caused you harm.'   
Aragorn thought for a moment. Unsure of how best to respond to the distressed Elf before him.   
'Legolas, what you feel is not new or unusual to me. Every time we stand together in battle I am afraid, afraid that fear will hold me still when I should act and that my hesitation will kill one of you.'  
Legolas looked up at this statement in something akin to amazement.  
'I do not think I have ever seen you afraid.'  
Aragorn smiled reassuringly at his friend.  
'I thought you read the expressions of people better than that, Legolas. I have been afraid many times when in your companionship, but my friend, when you are in battle are you usually distracted or do you do what you must and save emotion for later?'  
Legolas thought remembering the last skirmish he had been in. Briefly he had thought of Gilgolas then the pattern of fighting and staying alive had surfaced and he remembered very little of conscious thought other than noting where his aggressors were stood.  
Aragorn read the answer in his eyes before he voiced it.  
'For two thousand years, Legolas, you have fought wisely and bravely. Though what you have been through I cannot begin comprehend I do believe that you will stand bravely once again should the need arise and should you have to. And although it is not altogether comforting you will stand bravely in battle once more, for your dark foe must be conquered before the blood of anyone else dear to me is shed.'  
Legolas nodded, finally beginning to accept that he could work through his fear.  
'I think I lied to you Aragorn, although I assure you it was entirely unintentional. You were right, I think we all stand fearful before a battle but we work past that fear to do what must be done. I must do that now, for my sake and the sake of my people so that I may vanquish our foe Duhredhel.'   
Aragorn smiled and tremulously Legolas smiled back. Then they retired and for the first time in nights Legolas's sleep was not plagued by the dreams which had haunted him in his illness. 


	8. A Prophecy Unfolds

Hello! Tis I, back to haunt fanfiction.net for a little while longer.  This is really a bit of an 'establish a course of action' chapter, things'll really get going next time. I don't how they'll go coz I'm not sure yet how I'm going to end this yet. As always thanks for the reviews, my days are enlightened and I grin like a happy bunny. I had to take a break from writing for a couple of days because I got a Legolas action figure for my birthday and so I had hours of endless entertainment looking at it. Last chapter I attempted h/c fic…(hurt/comfort) now I delve into the realm of the poets. Fairly unsuccessfully. It rhymes. Just. Feel free to nitpick. And another query for all you Elven speakers, what is Elf of Hope or The Warrior of the Light, or something like that in Elvish. I might need it in a coupla chapters time. If I ever get that far. 

As always only Duredhel and Gilgolas are mine ***sigh***  asked for them for my birthday but alas Tolkien beat me to it obviously J. 

***

The next morning Aragorn, Gimli and Elrond assembled in the meeting room. About an hour later Legolas entered the room. The dark green of his attire made him seem paler than usual but his blue eyes shone and his hair was brushed into its customary braids.

'I apologise for my lateness, I overslept this morning.'

Aragorn smiled and nodded him to a seat, however Gimli could not pass up the opportunity for comment.

'You do not need to lie to us Master Elf, we are all aware you were re-braiding your hair.'

Amused, Legolas raised an eyebrow at his friend and when Elrond looked away he nodded with a smile. Gimli laughed aloud. 

'Legolas,' Elrond began bringing the meeting back to a more serious note, 'tell us what happened the night of your attack.'

Legolas nodded and thought for a moment, trying to recall every important detail.

'I was only the battlements when I saw a small patrol of men arriving at the city. They were some distance off but I was able to see that they wore the armour of the Uruk Hai, I guessed they must be the men Aragorn had spoken of,' He looked to Aragorn for confirmation who nodded.

'Yes, they meet the description of the cult.'

Legolas continued, 'Their numbers were small so I took my bow and Arod and went to waylay them before they arrived here. They did not fight with the skill of warriors and were easily vanquished, however in the skirmish, another individual approached me from behind.'

Legolas paused again here and his eyes were troubled, he looked at Elrond alone, trying hard to convince him of what he had seen.

'Behind me was an elf he stood taller and broader than Aragorn and we was dressed all in black. His face was not fair but ruined and terrible to behold. He spoke and his voice was low and gravelled, he matched the appearance of the myth of Duredhel, he did not introduce himself but assumed I knew his identity. He said that I would make an admirable, 'demonstration' as prince of Mirkwood and he admitted to the murder of Gilgolas the messenger from Thranduil.  Before I could drop my knife and draw my bow, he felled me with his arrow.'

At this Gimli looked terribly angry. Legolas looked over at him,

'He did not succeed, Gimli.' He pointed out gently.

'Fortunately,' the dwarf growled, 'but still he shall pay for his attempt.'

'Go on Legolas,' encouraged Elrond.

'There is not much more to tell, my lord. He rode off laughing. I remember little else but the dark. Then I woke at Minas Tirith.'

'Tell me Legolas, do you believe this to be Duredhel?' asked Elrond his face intent.

'I know little of the Dark One, other than that passed down in myth and legend, however when he was near I did not feel the light presence of an elf, though he had that appearance, there was just a feeling of darkness and shadow.'

Elrond nodded sagely. 

'When Aragorn told me you believed your assailant to be Duredhel I was originally disbelieving, however I spent last night in the libraries of Mina Tirith and found old Elven scripts of interest, though how they came to be at Minas Tirith I am unsure.'

He looked at Aragorn. 

'I do not know either.' The King of Gondor said, 'You're welcome to take them if you wish, Lord Elrond.'

'Thank you Lord Aragorn. I am sure my people will wish to study some of these particular scripts most carefully.

'Why my Lord Elrond? Of what do these scripts speak?' Legolas's innate curiosity was aroused.

'It appeared to be prophecy telling of a meeting between the Elf of Darkness and another Elf, called the Elf –child of light. I have encountered such a prophecy before but it was dismissed as foolish ramblings. Of course at the time the Elf Lords and all of the free people were concerned with the war of the Rings. The gravity of this prophecy was evidently overlooked.'

Legolas was eager to hear more, so too were Gimli and Aragorn.

'It was written in the form of a rhyme, speaking of two sides, Dark and Light.

_Those that fight for truth and right,_

_Will think the battle lost,_

_Dark has victory in his sight,_

_The light shall count the cost._

_But one who's life is near to end,_

_Shall rise and lead them on._

_Other's their courage to him will lend,_

_Which he shall depend upon._

_One of these comes from halls of stone,_

_Brave and loyal and true,_

_Another sits upon his throne,_

_But shall see the deed through._

_Two more of these are unlooked for,_

_Though valiant and steadfast both,_

_But still the company need one more,_

_To protect her, shall be their oath._

_The shadow thinks it holdeth sway,_

_In the battle which must be waged._

_But he of light shall make him pay, _

_Though how, cannot be gauged._

_Each of the five shall play their part,_

_But still all shall seem bleak,_

_The light is found within the heart,_

_As the battle shall reach its peak._

'But does the light win?' asked Gimli, keen to hear the rhyme's end. 

'I do not know Master Dwarf, for that is all the rhyme says. But one thing is clear, the battle is far from over.'

'But what does it mean?' asked Aragorn, 'Other than a company has to follow an elf of the light. Who are they? And who is he?'

'I think that is obvious Aragorn,' Elrond began his interpretation of the rhyme, '_But one who's life is near to end, Shall rise and lead them on. _So assuming this is the events of the current time, the Warrior of Light who has nearly died, and since the light are counting the cost I suspect he must know someone who has fallen to the power of the dark.'

All eyes in the room swivelled to Legolas. He looked round at them grimly.

'I think we all know who fits that description,' he said quietly.

At this point Arwen entered the room. Quickly Aragorn filled her in on the rhyme, she took a seat beside him and thought for a moment,

'Then Gimli is he from the hall of stone, and you Aragorn are the man from on his throne, but who are the two unlooked for?'

'We do not know,' Elrond answered his daughter, 'but since they are to come unlooked for I think they shall fall into place.'

'Who are we to protect?' asked Legolas.

'That,' Aragorn added, 'Would appear to be quite important.'

There was a light tap on the door.

'Come,' called Aragorn. At his command one of the soldier's of the tower entered. 

'My Lady, ' he bowed low to Arwen, 'a message has been delivered for you to the gates of the city.' He handed over a piece of parchment and quickly exited, uncomfortable in front of the King and his auspicious company.

'What does it say?' asked Gimli when Arwen was quiet for several moments.

'It is from Duredhel,' she began to read quietly, ' "_Arwen Undomiel, Lady of Gondor,_ _No doubt, the city of Minas Tirith and its liege mourn the death of a here today. Legolas Greenleaf, Elf of Mirkwood has fallen into shadow and our kin mourn his passage I am sure. _ _However, all it not lost. I am willing to barter with you alone for the freedom of our people if you will come to meet me at the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep. I will wait for three days. If you choose not to attend our meeting I will be forced to make another demonstration. Possibly Haldir of Lothlorien, it is in your interests to hurry, Evenstar."_ There the message ends,' Arwen looked to her husband for his support. 'I believe,' Legolas spoke quietly, 'We have found who we need to protect, for if Arwen goes he will surely kill her. He wishes to bring shadow upon all the Elves who still dwell in Middle Earth. The death of the Evenstar will drive our people to despair.' *** _Well that's me done for a while longer, let me know what you think. I'm off towrite the next chapter. Please R+R you know you want to….   _  


	9. A Plan Forms

Well. Tis I once more. Thanks for the reviews as always. Minka I liked your line for Legolas much more than mine. I reckon that's what he's thinking, but he's a polite little elf and so he isn't going to swear in front of Elrond...yet....  
  
I haven't updated in what seems like forever but I've had so much work to do and now I'm on holiday which is why it's taken so long, I can only really connect to the net at weekends at home. Anyway... This has taken ages because I've come up with an idea for my next story. I think I'm going to have Legolas take Gimli to Mirkwood and see what Thranduil has to say about his son taking the Elves to Ithilien. Maybe....Any thoughts?  
  
Oh, the prophecy in the last chapter. That was a bit obvious wasn't it? Sorry. I figured you lot knew a battle was coming though so it hasn't given anything away but what all the characters knew anyway. that Legolas must face his foe. So I guess it sort of fulfils the first rule of prophecy which is to use many words without saying anything at all.  
  
Ooh! I got the Silmarillion from my parents as well this weekend. YAY! Thank you!  
  
I most definitely don't own the characters from LOTR I'm not clever enough to have thought them up. The only characters I own are Gilgolas and Duredhel. I'd swap Duredhel for Legolas any day. Duredhel's mean....   
  
***  
  
'So all has fallen into place.' Elrond sat calm, as the tempers of those around him rose.  
'We should hunt Duredhel now before anymore harm comes to the Elves of Middle Earth,' Gimli stated, fingering his axe as he did so.  
Legolas paced the room uneasily his thoughts in turmoil a part of him agreed with his friend's plan, but another, larger part was unsure.  
'I do not think we can do that friend Gimli. Aragorn I think you must announce my death to the city of Minas Tirith. This allows Duredhel to think all goes according to his arrangements. It also allows us the liberty of more time to think. Few people other than those in this room, have seen me healed. If you would convey me to my quarters as though I was ill, you can claim safely to the city that the poison struck again and I fell to its evil. Then we can discuss a further course of action.'  
  
Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli nodded slowly.  
'That seems like a good foundation for a plan,' Aragorn mused, 'I think then Legolas, you should try and act...ill.'  
Legolas nodded with a small smile, he sank into a chair. The four others in the room watched him fade from life into the deep sleep of the Elves, the clear blue eyes open but unseeing. Aragorn moved to carry his friend.  
'Wait,' Arwen went to her friend's side and pulled an ornate compact from the folds of her gown. She opened it and gently brushed a white powder over the sleeping Elf's face giving his skin an unnatural pale hue. Aragorn nodded in approval, then gently lifted Legolas into his arms, thinking of how, short hours ago, he had carried the Elf in the same way, fearing greatly for his friend. He was relieved that this time it was an act. His only concern was that some people watching may not be easily fooled. He barrelled out of the door followed hurriedly by the other occupants of the room. The guard outside looked hugely shocked at this new development.  
'Lady Arwen?' he caught the attention of his queen as she hurried past him.  
'Legolas has fallen ill once more. I will send for you if anything is needed, for now be sure that no one comes near his quarters.'  
Arwen hurried after husband, trying hard to look convincingly distressed.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn laid Legolas gently on the bed, checked the door was firmly shut then burst into laughter.  
Legolas, roused by the noise, sat up, 'It's always gratifying to know you care, Aragorn.'   
'Aren't you dead?' Aragorn asked light-heartedly.  
'Oh forgive me,' Legolas replied, 'I got confused.'  
He dropped back into the land of dreams.  
'Right,' Aragorn began, 'Arwen, would you go to announce the 'death' of our friend here, while I perform a miracle worthy of the Valar and restore him to life.'  
Arwen schooled her face to an expression of sadness and horror and left the room.  
Aragorn in the meantime prodded Legolas sharply in the ribs.  
'You believe that to be a miracle?' asked Legolas sitting up. He turned to Gimli, 'I thought you told me the people of the city believed him to have the hands of a healer?'  
'Must be the wrong heir,' Gimli grunted, 'We should get him replaced.'  
Aragorn watched the banter, pleases to have his friends around him at such a time. He was relieved to see that Legolas was looking better, slight winces when he moved too quickly suggested he was not entirely healed but the Legolas in front of him could have been a different Elf to the one he had spoken to the night before.  
  
'Well,' asked Elrond of the assembled company, 'What do you intend on doing now?'  
'There is only one curse of action, to seek out this Duredhel and destroy him,' Gimli rumbled.  
'I am inclined to agree with you Gimli, although your words seem rash. We cannot allow Duredhel to roam free any longer than is necessary,' Aragorn added.  
'Nor shall we,' Legolas spoke quietly, but with an intensity that drew the eyes of his companions to his own piercing blue eyes,' for I have an plan although I am not sure if it shall be successful. You shall bear my body from the city of Minas Tirith, the claim being that it is my wish to be laid to rest in the wood of Fangorn. From there we shall go to the Glittering Caves of Helm's Deep and I shall face my foe.'  
  
***   
  
Arwen, distraught, hurried to find a guard to convey her message to. The act of distress cam more easily to her than she had imagined, the memories of the concern she had felt when Legolas had been ill were still close enough to be uncomfortable for her. The near death of the Elf had brought up issues Arwen had never before had to face. She knew instinctively, with all her heart and soul that she had made the correct decision when she had forsaken the immortal life of her people to remain by the side of Aragorn. If she was given that choice to make once more then she would choose the same way once more for they loved each other with a love stronger than any fear of death. However the dread Legolas had felt when faced with his own demise had caused her to wonder about the paths of the dead herself. Nevertheless no matter the fears she held, she was equally sure that whatever fate had in store for her, she would face it with Aragorn by her side, to death and beyond.  
  
She met the guard in the corridor, he was following his orders well and spun to meet Arwen as she approached.  
'My lady?' he asked, noting her distraught expression.  
'Captain, please lower the flags of the city to half mast and put the city into a state of mourning. Legolas of Mirkwood has just passed away and he deserves the respect we would grant royalty for the city owes him a great debt. Also send a message to his family as soon as possible.'  
The guard nodded dumbly. Legolas the Elf was one of the heroes of the fellowship, immortal like his kind. His death would be an unexpected and dreadful blow to the people of Middle Earth.  
Arwen nodded to the guard and returned to Legolas's room where an argument ensued.  
'I will go alone once we have reached Fangorn, Gimli, I will risk no life but my own.'  
'It is folly to ignore the words of the prophecy, Legolas.'  
'We do not know the prophecy is true Aragorn.'  
'None the less Legolas it is all we have to follow.'  
'Duredhel would kill you all!'  
'If you were alone he would see it was you and kill you before you saw him.'  
'If we went together it would be ever more evident Aragorn. He may think I alone was Arwen.'  
Aragorn looked at the elf's blond hair.  
'You? Arwen? I do not think that likely.'  
'He may never have seen Arwen, Aragorn.'  
'Legolas, he knew you were in Minas Tirith, he must be fairly well informed I am sure one of his followers will have seen Arwen at some point.'  
'But still a group is too obvious.'  
Arwen broke in before this argument grew any further out of control.  
'Gentlemen cease this noise. People will hear you. Legolas my husband and Gimli are correct, you cannot go alone.'  
The two nodded to her.  
'However, Legolas also has a valid point, we cannot simply walk up to the Glittering Caves as a group we are too visible.'  
It was Legolas's turn to nod in agreement.  
'What do you suggest we do?' he asked quietly.   
'We?' asked Aragorn.  
'Yes, for it is necessary I accompany you, Aragorn,' Arwen answered him.  
'I forbid it. It is too dangerous, you could be killed.'  
'So could you,' she shot back, 'and without me I believe the prophecy will fail. It claims there is one you would protect, if I am here you are not really protecting me are you?'  
'Yes,' answered Legolas, 'we are preventing the harm from reaching you.'  
Arwen sighed, convincing the warriors before her would be harder than she originally thought.  
'Gimli?' she turned to the dwarf, ignoring the others for a moment. 'Is there another entrance into the Glittering Caves?'  
'Many my Lady,' the dwarf answered. 'To many different part of the cave system, would these be of use?'  
'I think so. I will go to the Glittering Caves as though I wished to negotiate with Duredhel. You will accompany but from another direction. You will be in the caves as well and from there you will face him. I will merely be a decoy to allow you safe entry.'  
Aragorn looked angry as did Legolas.  
'I will not allow you to risk yourself so, Arwen,' her husband told her.  
'The prophecy seems to claim it to be my job to face this foe Arwen, I do not think you should do this.'  
'They are my people he threatens Aragorn. I will do this, with or without your consent.'  
Arwen's eyes were fiery, daring her husband to disagree with her. Eventually, after long moments, he nodded.  
'I am unhappy with this plan. However it has the greatest chance of success. Very well, we will go tonight.'  
The others in the room nodded. Legolas looked around and them all, grateful to have such friends, those who would face danger themselves rather than allow him to face it alone. He hoped fervently that their bravery would not be in vain.  
  
****  
  
Well, I think I'll call that a chapter. I wasn't able to upload this so you'll probably get the next three chapters in very quick succession. I just didn't really want to put it all up in one go I kept it to the chapters I had planned. I know I said it'd get more exciting and it didn't really. But there was some shouting which was entertaining for you all. And that seemed like a good place to stop. Anyway please R+R. Or I might not put the rest up :-P 


	10. Two Unlooked For

Part ten: Wow. I never thought this would go on this long. You're probably wishing it didn't. Sorry. I tend to get bogged down with little details and forget that I should probably get round to some adventure. Which is what I need to do right? You're probably like:  
"Hey Gevaudan! There's a big evil Elf running around Middle Earth here! By the time you get something done there'll be no Elves left!!"  
  
I just wanted to reassure all of you that I had by no means forgotten that the evil one needs his backside kicking. I just like spinning things out for as long as possible. Annoying habit that....I'm doing it again. Look up. Yeah. Ye Gods, I can talk for a long time about nothing can't I? Oh I forgot, in this the times I use are probably pretty unlikely, my argument is: Quick horses, no Orcs and Aragorn's updated the highway system...If I'm really seriously out let me know either in a review or mail me at gevaudan@another.com and I'll try to do something about it.  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. They're Tolkien's.  
  
Dedication: This whole story is for each and every one of my friends, because although a lot of them wont read this, they all put up with me talking nonsense at them, going on about LOTR for ages, and then wandering off to check my reviews at strange times. The fact that they let me get away with this without getting really mad is something for which I am eternally grateful. Even if I don't tell them. So guys thanks for being there for me. You deserve medals the lot of you! :o) And I want to quickly apologise to Sarah Bradley; she'll know why. :o)  
  
***  
  
All was calm in the city of Minas Tirith. The citizens were sombre faced and saddened. The bright pennants which usually flew gaily in the breeze now hung at half mast. However, in the chambers of the Elf the city mourned, an argument was brewing once more.  
  
'Aragorn, I refuse to be put in...a sack.'  
'It's not a sack, Legolas, it is a shroud.'  
'That is worse!'  
'Falsifying your death was your idea, do you want us to succeed?'  
Legolas the Elf gazed unhappily at Aragorn who was deriving far too much pleasure from the idea of bundling him up in a dark coloured piece of cloth.   
'Of course I wish the plan to succeed. However for all my immortality, breathing is still important, how do I do that in a sack?'  
'Shroud,' Gimli corrected.  
Legolas turned to him with a look that plainly said that if Gimli did not stay out of this argument he would do something that he may later regret.  
'It is only until we have left the city Legolas. It would make it more convincing.'  
Aragorn moved to Legolas's side dropping his voice to a level he was sure only the Elf would hear.  
'I do not wish to cause you harm my friend.'  
Legolas's blue eyes softened and he nodded.  
'I know,' he answered softly, the look of apology in his eyes was read and understood by Aragorn who smiled gently in forgiveness. 'Very well, however be aware that if this 'shroud' suffocates me, I will haunt you all.'  
  
No one laughed, the memory of Legolas's near death haunted them already.   
'So,' recapped Aragorn, 'We will ride to Fangorn and then onto Helm's Deep. We will meet at the stables at dusk.'  
Gimli and Arwen nodded and left, followed by Elrond, Aragorn hung back, as he reached the door Legolas spoke up.  
'Forgive me, my friend. I did not mean to cause you such trouble, the idea of being wrapped in a shroud was, uncomfortably close to what could well have happened. Although I feel much improved since we spoke last, that reminder of the path of the dead troubled me more than it should have.'  
Aragorn nodded sympathetically in agreement.  
'I know, Legolas. If I did not think it absolutely necessary I would not even suggest it. If it distresses you I am sure we could find another way.'  
'No,' Legolas answered him quickly but so quietly that he had to strain to hear him, 'Dark will not prevail due to my fear of a sack.'  
Aragorn smiled.   
'I will stay with you until this evening if you permit me, otherwise you are in for a tedious afternoon in hiding.'  
Legolas nodded and together they sat and reminisced over many years of acquaintance until the darkness fell.  
  
***  
  
The inhabitants of the White City of Minas Tirith, stood silent and respectful watching their King bear the body of Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood away to the woods of Fangorn to be laid to rest. With him rode Arwen and behind her Gimli son of Gloin. At the back of the sombre parade rode Elrond on the horse from the Roharrhim, his face stern and unforgiving. Behind Aragorn and Hasufel, Arod followed, Aragorn had told his men that he was returning the steed to Eomer at Edoras, since no man in the city would wish to ride him out of respect for his fallen master. The left the city without a word, those on the battlements watched until they were out of sight collectively mourning the passing of a great hero.  
  
***  
  
When a considerably distance lay between the company and the city Aragorn halted and laid his burden on the ground. Gently he peeled away a layer of black cloth to reveal a face, serene in the lamplight. Legolas sat up slowly, shaking his blonde hair out gently.   
'Never again will I be carried like that,' he stated firmly.  
'No,' Gimli agreed. 'It was most unnerving.'  
Legolas massaged his long neck.  
'It was very dusty,' he commented ruefully.  
After a moment he sprang up and mounted Arod.  
'How far will you accompany us Lord Elrond?' he asked when he had mounted.  
'Very well,' Elrond agreed, 'When we reach Fangorn, I will stay there and you may ride your own mount to battle.'  
'Will you not accompany us father?' asked Arwen, surprised.  
'I do not think I should, for nowhere does it mention an elderly elf whose days of battle are long since over.'  
'It is irksome that we have to place so much faith in a rhyme we know naught about,' Gimli commented. The other companions nodded, they had thought the same but since that was all there was to guide them, then it must be followed. Gimli dismounted Asfaloth and mounted Arod behind Legolas.  
'Apologies my Lady,' he said to Arwen, 'but I belong here.'  
Arwen smiled.  
'I will not take offence Gimli,' she told him, 'Arod looked so confused to have but one rider and Asfaloth was confused to have two.'  
  
***  
  
They reached Fangorn in the early hours of the morning at sat waiting until darkness fell before leaving the woods hoping to gain the element of surprise over Duredhel. Legolas, Arwen and Elrond lay asleep while Gimli and Aragorn stood watch together. Aragorn listened intently, starting to is feet as the sound of bodies crashing through the word could be heard. He noted Legolas awaken and stand in one swift movement, he crossed quickly to Aragorn's side.  
'There are two distinct voices,' he whispered softly, 'Not Ents, nor men or Elves.' Aragorn nodded his hand resting on the great hilt of the sword Anduril. Gimli stood beside Legolas his eyes aflame at the prospect of battle, though they did not know what approached them. Arwen and Elrond were also awake and watchful although the bore no arms. The cracking of boughs underfoot, filled the ears of the companions and they looked this way and that trying to spot their assailants. Then a voice, as familiar to them as there own, floated to them on the breeze.  
  
'I believe we are lost Pip,' came the voice of Meriadoc Brandybuck, the Hobbit from the Shire who had accompanied them on the quest to destroy the ring. He became visible to them at last, a small figure among the great dark trees of Fangorn.  
'Why did they come here?' asked Peregrine Took as he followed close behind. Aragorn smiled for he had always been willing to ask questions, even when the situation was grave and silence was required.  
'Well, Legolas was a wood Elf and so it is only fitting that he be laid to rest in a wood which he loved so much.'  
'But why did they travel in the middle of the night?'  
'I don't know Pippin, why not ask Aragorn if we find him?'  
'I will that.'  
'And you may Peregrine,' Aragorn called, stepping into the circle of light the Hobbit's lamp produced, 'For you have found me.'   
'My Lord,' Pippin dropped to his knees in respect, 'I have returned to your service once more.'  
Aragorn nodded, extending a hand to assist the Hobbit back to his feet.  
'And it is gratefully accepted again, Guard of The Tower. How did you know to seek for us here?'  
Merry answered this, and in his face was much grief and sorrow.  
'We went to Minas Tirith, in the evening, the guards at the gate told us that you had come here to lay Legolas,' tears filled his voice, 'to rest. We came to pay our last respects to him.'  
Aragorn placed a hand gently on Merry's shoulder.  
'Hold up your lantern, Merry. Tell me who you see.'  
Confused, the Hobbit did as he was bidden.  
'I see, you Aragorn, Gimli son of Gloin, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, The Lady Arwen and...' his voice trailed off and when he spoke again it was full of joy.   
'Legolas!' he cried. Together he and Pippin raced to the slender Elf and embraced him in relief, pulling away when they felt him wince.  
'Legolas, are you hurt?' asked Pippin, quickly, 'Did we cause you harm?'  
Legolas smiled, overjoyed to see his young friends once more.  
'Nay, Pippin, you did not hurt me. I was injured a short while ago and moved a little too rapidly in my delight at seeing you once more, that is all. There is no need to concern yourself.'  
Merry and Pippin accepted this statement as truth, not noticing the looks passed between Aragorn and Gimli. Never would the two Hobbits truly realise how close their friend had lain to death.  
'Why did they tell us you were dead Legolas?' Merry demanded, in his voice was a tone akin to anger, though tempered with the relief of finding his friend well. 'We did not know whether to believe them. For you are and Elf and age and sickness does not touch you as it does men. They told us you had been sorely wounded in battle and had been poisoned. The entire city was in mourning. Why did they lie to us?'   
Legolas sat on a log and the two Hobbits settled at his feet. The rest of the company made themselves comfortable.  
'I will try to explain,' he began, 'though I do not remember all myself. However you must endeavour not to be unduly angry with the citizens of Minas Tirith, for they did not lie to you.'  
'You were dead?' exclaimed Pippin in shock.  
'No Pippin, I was not, for no one can be returned from the paths of the dead and yet here I sit beside you. The guards of the gate told you the truth as they saw it, for we deceived them, for it was necessary in what we have to do.'   
Legolas told them his tale.  
  
***  
  
A long time later the company sat silent. The telling of the tale had taken a great length of time. The Hobbits queried points frequently and often did the narrator changed so the Hobbits understood fully what had come to pass.  
'Who are the two unlooked for?' asked Pippin, after he had established the other's role in the strange rhyme.  
Legolas looked at them fondly, his wise eyes shining brightly in the lantern light.   
'Do you really not know, Pippin?' he asked him gently.  
Merry looked to Legolas, then to Pippin and finally to Aragorn.  
'You mean us?' he asked incredulously, 'But we did not come unlooked for. You were waiting for us.'  
'We meant to engage you, Master Hobbit, for we thought you to be a foe,' Gimli answered.  
'We did not even realise that you were not in the Shire,' Arwen told us.  
'Didn't realise? Then you didn't get our message?'  
'I received no message,' Aragorn told them, 'With whom did you send it?'  
Pippin tried to remember.  
'One of the Rangers. He passed through Hobbiton and told us he was bound for Minas Tirith.'  
'A ranger arrived from there, yet he bore no message,' Aragorn told them.  
'Two unlooked for,' Elrond reminded him, 'if the message had arrived, that would not have been the case. It would appear your company is complete.'  
'Are you willing to stay here and guard Lord Elrond?' asked Legolas, 'For we will not be able to protect him and it is likely that Duredhel will wish to make a target of him.'  
'We will guard him Legolas,' the Hobbits told him staunchly, 'even with our lives if it were required of us.'  
Legolas nodded and laid a hand on each of their shoulder.  
'Thank you my friends, I shall not forget your bravery. Now rest awhile, for we shall leave at dusk.'  
  
****  
Aragorn took Legolas out of the earshot of the others.  
'If they are the two unlooked for, should they not accompany us?'  
'Aragorn, stout-hearted as they are, they are hobbits. We are going to fight men and Elves, I will not risk them so. I would rather lose my own life than be responsible for their deaths.'  
With that Legolas turned back to the camp, cutting off all hope of further conversation.  
  
***  
  
The dusk fell suddenly, almost unnoticed by the small group gathered in Fangorn. Merry and Pippin slept snoring softly, where they had sat earlier. Aragorn and Arwen lay side by side, their hands entwined. Elrond and Gimli also slept soundly. Aragorn awoke and quickly looked around, noting his sleeping friends. He looked around for the third Elf among them, for he was nowhere in sight.  
'Legolas,' he called softly.   
There was no reply. He looked around him to where the horses were tethered, Arod was missing, he listened intently for a moment, walking over to where Arod had been his saw the tracks the horse had made away through the forest towards Helm's Deep.   
Quickly he woke the sleeping members of the party and informed them of what had come to pass.  
'We must follow him!' exclaimed Gimli. Aragorn nodded in agreement.  
'Very well, Lord Elrond, I am afraid you must accompany us for we are in need of a mount. Gimli, you will ride with me, Pippin with Arwen and Merry you with Elrond. We must leave immediately for we do not know how far ahead Legolas is.'   
  
***  
  
Later in the night, Legolas faced the Glittering Caves. He could feel the darkness building in his mind but resolutely he pushed it away, thinking of things that would lighten his heart; Merry and Pippin, his home Mirkwood, Gimli, Rivendell, Aragorn, Fangorn. Resolutely he rode forward on the last leg of his journey.  
  
***  
  
OK. That's you lot, wait for part 11, it may take a while I'm not sure how to write it. I know the ending...I just don't know how to get from here to their. It'll be fine. I won't give up. Yet. Please R+R and I might write quicker.  
  
:0) Thanks for reading. 


	11. The Final Showdown

**I know I already wrote this. But I thought it was too quick an ending…so I improved it somewhat. I hope you like this one more that the last. Thanks as always to those of you who review. This is getting close to being your last chance to comment so drop me a line :o) either here or at ****eleanor_clark@blockedauthor.co.uk**

**Or the other address I stuck up, they both work! ****J**

**Well…That's all…enjoy!**

**_***_**

**As he reached the mouth of the Glittering Caves Legolas dismounted.**

**'Go Arod,' he told his horse softly, 'If we do not meet again then I thank you for your service.'**

**The horse whinnied sadly and slowly trotted away from his master. Legolas pulled his cloak over his bow and quiver and held a knife firmly in his hands. He lifted his hood so it covered his blonde hair. Then calmly, he stepped forward to face his nemesis. **

**'Duredhel?' he called, using his native Elven tongue, 'I have come.'**

**The shadow in his mind grew greater and he heard the brush of robes on the floor. He felt the presence of many men around him yet he ignored them concentrating only on keeping the darkness at bay.**

**'_Undomiel?_,' the gravelled voice called, 'you have come alone?'**

**Legolas saw shadows flicker on the wall as the tall elf came into view a black shape on an already dark background. He seemed to shy away from the light of the torch Legolas bore with him. Legolas hoped to use that weakness to his advantage. The walls of the cave shimmered and Legolas remembered his last visit here, his heart ached as he thought of his friends, yet when he spoke his voice was strong and steady.**

**'I have come alone, Duredhel, yet I am not _Undomiel,'_ he lifted his hood shaking his blonde hair free so that it glinted in the light, 'I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of The Woodland Realm. I have to exact retribution for myself and for my kin, Duredhel. Your dark realm will not come to pass and the Elves of Middle Earth shall not fall to your power.'**

**Duredhel laughed then, a hollow and terrible sound which struck terror into the heart of all who heard it.**

**'You? Legolas Greenleaf, believe that you can best me? I was striking terror in the hearts of Elves before you drew breath. I have injured you once, I can kill you just as easily.'**

**'You failed in your first attempt Dark Elf. What makes you think you can hold sway now?' the words were brave but Legolas felt his heart as it pounded in his chest. Carefully he watched the hands of the Elf before him, overconfidence had cost him dearly the last time they had met, he would not make the same mistake twice.**

**Duredhel drew himself up to his full height and Legolas felt the evil emanating from him like a black fog. Its tendrils curled around his mind, cold and dark, it numbed his senses. All he could think of was the blackness, it took all his energy to concentrate on why he was here, remember who he was and remember his foe that stood laughing before him. He tried to think of something joyful, a memory from the past, a voice, anything that would give him the strength to fight against the gloom which was invading him. The dark made it difficult, so very difficult to remember what the light was like, remember the warmth of the sun on his face,  the twinkling light of stars in the velvet dark of night. **

**The were no stars now, the dark in his mind was not velvet like that of the night sky in his home of Mirkwood. It was an all invading darkness, cold, not soft like velvet but sharp like a thousand knives invading his mind.  Dimly he saw Duredhel drawing his sword and reached for his knife, his hand moving agonizingly slowly. He saw Duredhel's cruel, unmerciful expression and in that moment he could see what would happen. He would be struck down alone and afraid in the darkness. He would never see Arwen's gentle smile, the look of compassion in Aragorn's eyes, hear the happy laughter of the carefree Hobbits, Gimli's bellow of laughter, he would walk the paths of the dead and remain alone and in fear for all of eternity.  Duredhel lunged and he rolled, finally manging to pull his long blade free. His hand shook as clumsily he parried the blows  Duredhel rained on him; biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out  as the force of the blows thrummed up his arm and through his wounded shoulder. He tried pushed the pain to the back of his mind and continued his fight. Duredhel's blows continued and he parried them all those some only just in time, one blow he deflected too late and he felt the nick of cold steel through his skin and Legolas fell heavily to his knees fervently hoping the blade wasn't poisoned.**

**'So you would fight me?' Duredhel sneered, 'And yet now you kneel before me hurt and bleeding. But if you fail, who then will take up the fight?'**

**Legolas bowed his head in despair. He felt the trickle of crimson blood running down his arm. He didn't move to stop it, in mattered little now. The end was coming and he would walk the paths of the dead.**

*******

**'I will.' Gimli stepped forward. Legolas did not move. The voice was not real his friends were safe. He had left them far behind in the woods of Fangorn.**

**'And if he falls I shall fight,' Merry stood beside Gimli.**

**'And then I shall battle,' Pippin's voice shook, yet bravely he stood.**

**'And if they fall, Anduril will be wielded against you,' Aragorn his eyes cold and hard, stood there also and behind him stood Arwen and Elrond.**

**'Get up Legolas,' commanded Aragorn, the Flame of the West in his hand, 'You do not stand alone anymore.'**

**Legolas looked up them, expecting to see the caves still dark. However before him stood his friends, there faces were stern and grim but as his grief filled eyes met theirs they softened. The sight of his friends filled Legolas with optimism and finally he realised their role.  The shadow in his mind was dispelled and his heart felt lighter, the fear although not dispelled entirely, pushed to the dim recesses of his mind. They gave him the bravery to fight the battle ahead, without them he would fail but their presence gave him a reason to battle to the end. Hope springs eternal and it was much needed in the dim caves. Determined once more he staggered to his feet, his weary face hopeful once more. Aragorn and Gimli noticed the change immediately, this was the Legolas they had feared lost, **

**'Will you fight us all Duredhel?' he asked, 'Do you have the courage to battle us all alone?'**

**'I am not alone Greenleaf. Will you fight all my followers?'**

**Out of the shadows stepped many men each bearing arms. The company were heavily outnumbered yet valiantly they drew their weapons. Legolas stepped back to stand alongside them still cradling his wounded arm against him. The blade was affecting him more than a normal weapon for he was weakened and the blade was full of the darkness of its wielder. His arm was cold and numb as though he had been stabbed by a blade of Mordor.**

**'We will discuss your method of arriving later Legolas,' Aragorn told him.**

**Legolas nodded mutely,  finally willing to be thinking of a future beyond these caves. He passed one of his long curved blades to Arwen, noting in amusement that Elrond held one of Gimli's axes already.**

**He drew forth his bow and as the first of the men advance upon them he let the arrow fly and with hands that moved faster than sight he strung another arrow and released it. Aragorn held Anduril, Flame Of The West, and prepared to engage the onrushing enemies in battle. As the first wave of men crashed over them, forcing Legolas to abandon his bow in favour of his filigreed blade, he noticed the dark shadow of Duredhel fleeing deeper into the caves.**

**'Are you keeping tally, Legolas?' cried Gimli.**

**'How could I not?' he replied, 'you shall not best me a second time Gimli.'**

**'Perhaps I shall best you both,' Aragorn shouted across to them.**

**'I think it unlikely. But whoever gets Duredhel may double their score,' Legolas promised as he engaged another man.  Gimli and Aragorn nodded. Desperately he tried to cut a path to where he had last seen Duredhel. Each impact of his blade on the armour of their aggressors sent a jarring pain from his fingers clear up to his temples. Before he had chance to pursue the Dark Elf he sought to defeat he saw the Hobbits, hugely outnumbered and struggling to hold off their numerous assailants.**

**'Aragorn!' he yelled, for he was closer to the struggle, 'Help Merry and Pippin, quickly!'**

**He saw Aragorn scan the carnage and make his way towards the two Halflings. The huge sword of Anduril seemed light in his hands as he effortlessly engaged each man who stood in his way.**

**Legolas vowed he would return quickly to help his friends, he would not allow them to be defeated by the insane warriors that threatened to overwhelm them.**

**'_Khazad!_' he heard Gimli yell, and the battle cry, in the lands that should be inhabited by dwarfs, swelled and filled the ears of all there.**

*******

**Legolas stole through the caves his footsteps make no more noise than the shadow he cast. He halted at a fork in the trail unsure of which way to take; one side was lit with torches and his heart told him to go that way towards the light and the implied safety it provided and yet although his heart yearned to be free of the darkness he knew with every fibre of his being that Duredhel was not to be found there. The other way was dark and oppressive. It was this path that he chose, as he picked up a torch from the wall. It would make sense that his aggressor wished to confront him in territory which Legolas disliked. He had visited the Glittering Caves with Gimli and had disliked them then, the darkness on the trail he followed was ten times worse, yet boldly and courageously he continued his journey forward.**

*******

**Aragorn saw Legolas leave and watched as Gimli moved to follow him.**

**'Gimli,' he cried, 'You are needed here. Legolas will manage alone, I am sure. So do not fear for him, he will return to us.'**

**Gimli did not look happy but remained. Fervently he hoped that Legolas would return quickly. Another man fell beneath his axe, tainting the caves with his blood.**

**Aragorn had been able to reach the side of the Hobbits before either of them had been injured, for which he was very grateful. They fought now in a triangle each one defending the other two. Arwen, Gimli and Elrond battled to their side and the circle opened up to allow them in. They stood clustered together, each trying to protect the others, an island of hope in a sea of despair.**

*******

**Legolas felt the shadow growing in his mind once more, confirming he was heading towards Duredhel. His footsteps to him did not feel light but like weights of lead that he had to lift. Sweat trickled down his face in the oppressive air of the caves. The atmosphere was heavy with the tension of the battle to come, it almost took the breath of the Elf away and he struggled against a surge of unreasonable panic before stepping forward once more.  His instincts screamed at him to flee while he still could. However a small part of his mind rebelled, his friends could be sacrificing their lives so that he may succeed,  the least he could do for them was meet his fate. Even if he did not survive the meeting. The long narrow crevasse in the rocks opened into a wider cave he could see no passage leading form it. It appeared that his road had ended.**

**'Duredhel?' he called he voice stronger than his nerves, 'I know you are here. Will you stand and face me or will you run once more?'**

**The now familiar swish of robes on the ground once more. A shadow appeared in front of Legolas.**

**'You try to fight once more then. But what if the darkness assails you?' Legolas felt the cold onrush of black and saw Duredhel raise his blade. However this time he was prepared he unleashed an onslaught of memories on the blackness as he too raised his blade. Memories that helped him keep his focus on the battle ahead, he saw in his mind's eye his two young friends, Merry and Pippin, fighting, Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen and Elrond all there because they cared about him. He had promised to return to them. To that he would hold.**

**He parried the lunge of the Dark Elf before him, determined to be reunited with his friends. He would not be responsible for their death, he would return to help them no matter how hard his own personal battle was. He went on the offensive reigning blows on his opponent hoping to press him into making a mistake before the injuries he already received became too great a disadvantage.**

**Duredhel seemed amazed at this.**

**'The shadow will fall over you. Like an eclipse over the moon,' he told Legolas, he voice low and full of dread. Legolas refused to let mere words distract him from his goal, and he did not stop the fight, he struggled still against the shadow in his mind, feeling it press upon him, guiding him towards making a mistake. The battle continued and Duredhel, stronger in both weapon and body, flicked Legolas's blade across the cave floor. Legolas felt the prick of a blade at his neck. **

**'Even in an eclipse the moon remains,' Legolas pointed out breathlessly, 'and then it returns. My eclipse has passed Duredhel, you have pushed me to the brink of darkness. But I remained, now it is time for the light to return.** **_Elen síla lumen, Duredhel._**** That is the greeting of our people. A star shines on us….and that is to my advantage.'**

**Legolas rolled away from the blade at his throat, sustaining no more hurt that a slight nick, a drop of ruby blood welled and  was quickly wiped away. His fair skin seemed luminous  in the dim torchlight of the brand which lay on the cave floor as though a light lit him from within even though to him all seemed dark. The torchlight hit the cavern walls and refracted causing tiny pinpricks of light to illuminate Duredhel. **

**'Light,; he gasped, 'I have not see light for many ages.'**

**Legolas paused drawing his opponent ever closer to the burning wood.**

**'Then return to it now,' he told the dark Elf, his voice compassionate, 'Prophecy tells that I am the ****_maethor ned calad, _****warrior of light. But to illuminate the shadows does not necessarily mean that you should die. **Stop trying to obtain the reign of terror you wish to have over your people and live amongst the Elves once more as one of us, not one that wishes to betray us._'_****

**'_My_ people,' Duredhel sneered, 'they left me in the dungeons of Barad Dur, to watch the torment of my friends and kin. Where were _my people_ then? I will not rest until they pay for their crimes.' **

**Duredhel's amusement at Legolas's offer only served to further anger the Elf. His blue eyes blazed with barely  suppressed rage, the thought of anyone wishing to harm his people was abominable to him especially when the enemy sought to avenge himself for a offence that had never been committed.**

**Legolas sighed, sounding tired and regretful. He had tried his last barging and it had been spat upon. His options had diminished, now only one course of action remained open now. As it seems to have been fated since before his birth, dark and light would battle for the freedom of the Elves of Middle Earth.**

**'I cannot let you do that, Duredhel,' he told the Dark Elf before him, looking, almost apologetically into the black eyes that watched him, 'I gave you a chance to redeem yourself, but I will not standby and let you harm anyone else. My people did nothing wrong, you cannot be allowed to exact retribution for a crime which never took place. You were never abandoned in _Barad Dur _many rescue attempts took place. Yet now, with all your followers around you, you are alone. For none of your people shall come to your aid.'**

**Legolas stepped sideways to pick up the torch that he had lain forgotten, holding it aloft, a symbol of the light that burned within him against the darkness which struggled for dominance. Before his hands had shaken, but now at this finally meeting they were steady. Legolas knew the end of his task was nigh. **

**'Return to the light, or it shall return to you.'**

**'Never!' screamed Duredhel, rushing towards Legolas in a fit of rage his sword held aloft.**

**Legolas stepped aside with a nimbleness, that in his current condition he did not think he would be capable of.**

**'Very well,' he spoke so softly that had a mortal man been there he would not have heard it. Remorsefully, he used his torch as his weapon which ignited Duredhel's robes as he neared the Elf. Legolas turned away unable to watch as the fire burned brighter and hotter. He walked away, picking up his discarded knife as he left, away from the darkness and back to the light.**

*******

**He returned to the cavern where the battle was still in full swing. Immediately he joined the fray thankful few of Duredhel's army remained mobile. The pain of the injuries he had received had returned with a vengeance and he tried not to let his weakness show to those who sought to defeat him.**

**  He turned to join the defensive circle his companions had somehow managed to maintain, their questioning looks answered by Legolas's reassuring nod. Soon the battle was over, and the company moved away from the stench of death out of the caves into the night. As soon as the moonlight touched their weary faces they plied Legolas with questions, however he had a question to ask Gimli and Aragorn.**

**'Twenty one.'**

**'Twenty,' they replied.**

**'Why?' asked Gimli, 'What was your score?'**

**'Eleven,' he replied, 'double points for Duredhel takes me to twenty two. This match is mine.'**

**Gimli and Aragorn smiled, just pleased to have Legolas safe and well. They stood for a moment pleased to be victorious, unharmed and in the company of each other. Legolas stumbled slightly, the struggle of fighting both mentally and physically against Duredhel, so soon after being injured had exhausted him more than he cared to admit. He felt the reassuring grip of Aragorn on his elbow, trying not to wince as his fingers brushed the sword wound he had received. **

**'You are hurt!' exclaimed Aragorn, concern plainly evident in his voice, 'what happened?'**

**'I was scratched with a blade, it is not serious. Do not worry.'**

**Aragorn looked as though he wished to pursue the subject but the tired look in the value eyes of his friend persuaded him otherwise.**

**The Elf looked around once more, surprised to see Arod stood with the other mounts, not far away from the caves exit.**

**'It seems that no one wished to leave you Legolas,' Aragorn pointed out. Legolas turned and looked at him, lines of weariness etched into his face.**

**'Thank you,' he said softly, 'I would not have survived without you.'**

**Then the adrenalin which had kept the Elf on his feet this long released its hold on his system and he plunged silently into the deep dreams of the Elves even as he fell backwards into the arms of his friends.**

***

OK. This time Legolas didn't walk away quite so easily. It was pointed out to me, and I totally agree, that if he was hurt...or if this Dark Elf was such a big threat the whole battle wouldn't be quite so easy. Hope you liked. Slightly revised epilogue too if you're interested….

Please let me know which ending you preferred, I really want to know.


	12. Epilogue

**Author's notes are at the end. They aren't mine, I killed mine…whoops!**

*******

**Their return to Minas Tirith was triumphant. Legolas had immediately been treated with _athelas_ by Aragorn and the recent wounds were healed, almost completely. He still had yet to completely to recover from the poison and he was still, quite plainly exhausted. The Elf and Gimli the Dwarf  led the company in a triumphant parade through the streets of the city of Gondor on Arod, who's prance suggested he was equally glad of their success. Legolas's appearance prompted many amazed looks from those he passed. Aragorn promised to make an announcement explaining the Elf's somewhat unorthodox departure from the city immediately. The flags were raised once more and the city celebrated the return of its heroes and its King.**

**Together they entered the palace where they remained together for many days. They discussed the strange cult in detail.**

**'So Sauron and Saruman had nothing to do with it,' Gimli noted.**

**I am not complaining Master Dwarf,' Legolas answered, 'Duredhel alone was a difficult enemy to face.'**

**The others nodded wryly in agreement.**

**'That must have been merely a charade,' Arwen mused. 'All in Middle Earth have heard of them, not all have heard of Duredhel, it ensured we gave due attention to his threat.'**

**'Well,' the Hobbits commented. 'The men were easier to deal with than _Uruk Hai_,' they turned to Aragorn. 'No disrespect intended.'**

**Aragorn shrugged.**

**'None taken, I know of your, 'less than pleasant' encounter with them.'**

**All in the room passed for a moment, thinking sadly of Boromir. Legolas broke the silence.**

**'He would be glad we succeeded , would he not? I do not think he would ever wish us to grieve, but remember him with joy. So let us go out into the sunshine and enjoyed the city he loved.'**

**They smiled together then passing onto the battlements to feel the light of the sun on their faces.**

***** **

**Elrond was the first to leave for Rivendell, promising that he would visit his daughter in the near future. Merry and Pippin were next to depart, taking with them good wishes to Samwise Gamgee and his family. They invited any of the company to visit them in the shire, especially Legolas and Gimli who travelled often.**

**'Then our roles shall be reversed and you shall be the two unlooked for,' joked Merry to the pair. **

**Legolas and Gimli were the last to leave as Aragorn had been loath for them to leave until he knew Legolas was completely healed. They had taken little persuading, enjoying the hospitality and the reminiscing.**

**'Where do you intend to go?' asked Aragorn as they prepared to depart.**

**Gimli looked at Legolas who had a scheming glint in his eye.**

**'I believe every tree in Middle Earth, was the arrangement,' he reminded Gimli, or at least those we have not yet visited.'**

**Gimli nodded unhappily, feeling sure that if he complained frequently enough the Elf would relent. Legolas grinned at Aragorn. **

**'Fear not Master Dwarf, I will not hold you to that. However I should like to visit my home of Mirkwood. Firstly to reassure my parents your message,' he shot a look at Aragorn, 'was totally untrue and explain to them that I am well.'**

**Aragorn shrugged. **

**'I sent one of our fastest rider's he caught the messenger, your father never found out, do not fear.'**

**Legolas shrugged slightly**

**'Still I must go for there is still a task for me yet to complete. Elves shall once more dwell in fair Ithilien. If I am able to persuade them to follow me.'**

**Gimli nodded.**

**'After that I shall depart for the Glittering Caves, for despite what once resided there, that shall be a home for dwarves.'**

**Aragorn nodded.**

**'Do not forget us here in Gondor, my friends, for our door is always open.'**

**'The two nodded and mounted Arod.**

**'Goodbye Aragorn,' Gimli's farewell was brief. He looked forward to the future and what might be.**

**'Stay well Legolas.' Aragorn called.**

**Legolas nodded. **

**'And you, _mellon_, take good care of Arwen and of your fair city.' He urged Arod into a slow walk.**

**_'Naramie Aragorn,'_**** he called as they moved away into the morning sun which lit the towers of the city until they glowed, 'Until our next meeting.' **

**Aragorn raised his arm in farewell and watched until he could see the riders no more.**

**The End.**

So that's the end…there isn't any more. Thanks for reading all this. The reviews encouraged me to have the patience to finish. 

**Thank you to all of you who kept coming back to R+R: Minka, Free *Spirit* Angel, GothicSkitzoid – IhmotepLegolasDally, Aryne, blood thirsty, Tinabedina and MeShelley to name but a few (Sorry if I missed you it's not favouritism, all reviews are loved trust me ****J)**

**Thank you SO much to anyone who helped me with my Elvish I have to get a better grasp of it. Need to find a good website.**

**Thank you all. Hopefully I'll be back soon, with 'Way Too Long Story 2' Despite my plans to take a break my muse is raring to go so look out for, 'To Mirkwood And Beyond,' it's a direct sequel to this but will probably stand alone as well.**

**Bye for now. :o)**


End file.
